


What will we do? ( Female Reader x Symbiote OC | NSFW )

by Tyvani



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Consent is Sexy, Dark the Symbiote, Exophilia, F/M, Other, Reader x Symbiote, Reader x Symbiote OC, Reader-Insert, Reader/Symbiote - Freeform, Reader/Symbiote OC, Symbiote - Freeform, Symbiote OC, Symbiote Sex (Marvel), Terato, Teratophilia, Voice Kink, but this is literally just for fun so like, enjoy, idk what else to tag this with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyvani/pseuds/Tyvani
Summary: You've been acquainted with your symbiote for a little while now, and somehow managed to dodge the issue of intimacy. When it finally comes up, Dark is more than happy to accommodate you.





	What will we do? ( Female Reader x Symbiote OC | NSFW )

**Author's Note:**

> Well, having a symbiote would be a grand ol' time, so I wanted to write something for myself in a way that others could appreciate, too. I am by no means an expert on Venom, symbiotes/Klyntar, or any further lore surrounding them. I'm just here to have a good time. Enjoy!

There were times where you could almost forget that you were never alone anymore.  _ Almost _ . It was always when there was long periods of silence, when Dark seemed to simply have no commentary on anything, and your mind would actually start to wander like it used to before you started worrying about having your own thoughts judged. You actually hoped the symbiote might be asleep so you could be free to think whatever without worrying about Dark’s snark. 

You spontaneously remembered a number of sexual fantasies you had as you spaced out on the bus ride home, all born from a desire to experiment and a lack of anyone trustworthy to do so with. They featured a plethora of interchangeable figures with interchangeable roles that varied based on your mood.

This time? Your mood was submissive.

With a distant look, you recalled scenes of kissing one of these figures, playfully teasing each other before they pinned you against the wall, kissing your neck. It drifted right on to the bedroom, where they pinned you down, teased you, and fucked you hard. The ghost of a smile touched your face when you imagined having fun banter with your partner. Imagining the ecstasy they’d give you… You could feel your stomach flutter with excitement at the thought.

Then you remembered the symbiote, and the scene fizzled out. It was already hard for you to get intimate with others before you had an alien bonded to your body. How would you explain  _ that _ to a partner? How many people that even got that close would even be  _ okay _ with it? Would he be watching? Would he start chatting in your ear in the middle of it? Would he…  _ participate? _

A new scene popped into your head trying to imagine it, and you quickly cursed your brain. You realized you were glaring disturbingly in the direction of another passenger and let your surprise cross your face before looking down at the floor.

_ Did symbiotes even have needs like that? _ You wondered. You had no idea how they worked beyond sharing your body’s resources and lending its own. As far as you knew, Dark only hungered in the literal sense, but that didn’t stop the image from continuing to cross your mind, straying right back into the concept of him trying to participate in your own escapades. Quick flashes of feelings crossed your mind before you could even put words or forms to the concepts: The intoxicating sound of someone in your ear, someone who’s linked body and mind, who would know just how to-

You mentally screamed at yourself.  _ Stop!! Stop making this weird!! _ The thoughts fought in your mind as, like a Freudian slip, the concept refused to leave, even though you desperately wanted it to. It was a can of worms, and they were digging into the earth of your brain all over the place.

**You can be so loud, you know.**

The symbiote’s voice startled you, and you froze in place, a heat growing over your face.

**Don’t know what you’re worried about. Already know this.**

Alarm seized you, though you realized afterwards maybe you shouldn’t be so surprised. You wanted to respond, to question what it said, but you held back, not wanting to look like you were talking aloud to yourself.

**The** **_blue tooth_ ** **was a good idea. Should have gotten one.**

This time you made a face, just a bit offended by the sass of his voice. “ _ Shut up _ .”

The person two seats down from you glanced up at you, and you gave them a sheepish look. “Sorry.”

**Six more stops** .

You rolled your eyes up and sighed. “Not soon enough,” you mumbled.

**So what did you want us to do?**

You froze again, not wanting to believe he was talking about-

**Don’t know why you’re embarrassed. We know humans are like this.**

“L- Like  _ what? _ ” you muttered, trying to keep anyone else from hearing.

**_Hungry_ ** **, Y/N. For things that aren’t food.**

It was impossible not to be embarrassed. You’d never shared your most intimate desires with anyone, especially not your most  _ depraved _ ones. Even knowing Dark was in your head and knew your thoughts didn’t make you feel comfortable letting it out. It just didn’t seem right. It… “It…  _ That _ isn’t something we talked about…” you said quietly, knowing he needed to know that in plain words. “That’s…”

As the bus hissed to a stop, Dark laughed, his deep voice rich in your mind. It would have been a menacing, terrifying sound if you didn’t feel the fondness behind it.  **You don’t realize what our bond meant, do you?** he said in a tone somewhere between gentle and snarky.  **You are mine, and I am yours.** **_We_ ** **are** **_one_ ** **, Y/N.**

“Maybe I…  _ don’t _ know what you mean-  _ meant _ by it…” you said, slumping in your seat. With a sigh, you turned to look out the window and added, “We need to talk when we get home.”

**But we have so much time-** Your mood changed immediately, and you would’ve turned to glare at him if he were sitting next to you, but Dark cut himself off as he sensed this.  **Very well.**

Five more stops, then. Five more stops of not talking about the sudden elephant in the room. In the time it took to get to the next stop, you couldn’t take sitting with nothing to do and pulled out your phone, opening up your social media feed and being greeted with the sight of an explicit picture featuring two people and a length of rope. Dark’s amused laughter filled your head, and you slapped your phone down on your leg as your face went red.

Five more stops it is.

In doing your best not to let your mind wander, you managed to make it all to way to your stop and began walking the two blocks to your apartment.

**Is it necessary to wait until we are home?**

You took a deep breath, turning your head to see if you’d disturb anyone by talking aloud as you walked. When you realized nobody was walking alongside you, you faced forward, picturing yourself addressing him. “This is a kinda  _ personal _ talk. So,  _ yeah _ , I’d  _ prefer _ to be at home, but… well…” You glanced around once more, noting the lack of people again. “When you said you wanted to bond with me completely, I thought it was, like, to the point where we were in sync. Just two people sharing a body.”

**Yes?**

“So…” You couldn’t help but wring your hands, and you could feel how much he wanted you to just spit it out. With a choked back groan, you continued, “I don’t- I don’t consider this a- a single-body kind of thing. Not… knowing you’re  _ here _ .  _ All the time _ .”

**_So_ ** **... you do not think of us as one. You do not see us as we.**

You made a frustrated noise. “Not in  _ this _ case. This is  _ different _ .”

**How is this different? You have needs, and we agreed to take care of them together.**

You stopped in your tracks, your mouth flapping as your words failed you. Your face felt hot again as the image flashed in your mind again and then was quickly banished again. “That’s… not a  _ need _ ,” you said, and pressed on, turning the corner to get to the next block.

**Then why do you care at all?**

This time you whined in indignation. “Because I…  _ want _ it. Because I  _ like _ it. But we didn’t talk about that being a part of…  _ us _ . I don’t even know if it’s something you  _ care _ about! And I don’t want you doing that just because  _ I _ want it. That’s just not right!”

**If we weren’t bonded, I wouldn’t care at all. But we** **_are_ ** **bonded. If you want something, we will do it.**

You came to a stop at a crosswalk, not seeming conspicuous when the sentiment hit you like a truck. The images slid back to the forefront of your mind and quietly shuffled themselves together, knitting into a collective thought that you put less effort into trying to hide.

**It means more to you than other things,** Dark said.

“Yeah…” you responded, looking down at the ground. “It’s not really something that… means  _ nothing _ to me…”

The light changed, and you continued on.

**_Everything_ ** **means something to you** , Dark said, and you could hear the eyeroll in his voice.

“Hey! Not  _ everything! _ ”

**‘Don’t eat this human! Don’t destroy my stuff! We can’t jaywalk in front of cops!’**

“That’s only a handful of things that are  _ extremely _ important. Or... I mean… maybe not the jaywalking, but I’d rather not piss off the cops for walking across the street.”

He didn’t respond to that, choosing to stay silent instead. As you passed by a food cart, the smell of hot dogs commanded Dark’s attention, though he didn’t pipe up to tell you. Not that you needed him to. You stopped several steps past the cart, turned around and bought six. They were a bit much to carry, but Dark helped you grip onto them without alerting anyone else to it. And although he didn’t say it, you could feel his joy at the prospect of eating so much delicious food.

At the far corner of the block was your apartment, and you made your way inside and plopped down on the couch to dig in. It didn’t sate Dark as much as live meat did, but he was still more than happy to eat something so delicious.

When you were done, he wasted no time.

**What do we need to talk about in order to continue being one?**

It wasn’t a conversation you felt prepared for, even with the time since the bus, and it was hard to even  _ try _ to prepare for it when the other party was able to sense your every thought. At this point, you were at a loss for words.

“How much… do you even know about this stuff?” you asked.

**Your brain has more than enough information for me.**

Heat rushed to your face. “Right… Then, uh…”

**You know this is normal for humans,** he stated factually.

You made a noise, not exactly wanting to acknowledge that he was right, but not able to object, either. “Yeah…”

**Then this is normal for** **_us_ ** **.**

“I mean… it’s  _ not _ . Not… yet, anyways…” The idea of it being normal was… insane. Out of this world. But you remembered a question you’d thought earlier. “And I don’t even know if this is something that’s normal for  _ you _ .”

**Symbiotes don’t do this,** he stated, and you felt guilty.  **_Alone._ ** **But we adapt to our host and its needs. Good bond means we are happy together. Can do more.** **_Will_ ** **do more.**

“You’re… okay with that? Uh, I mean…”

**We like to be happy, yes?** His voice was like a purr in your ear, and it stirred something in you that made your face hot.

“Y- Yeah…” Your eyes turned towards the floor, trying to avert from the invisible gaze you felt.

**So… did you still want to be pinned to the wall?**

Your chest tightened at that as you couldn’t restrain yourself from physically covering your face and whining.

Dark chuckled.  **Thought we didn’t notice.**

“I was hoping you didn’t…” you whined from behind your hands.

**But you still want this.**

The thought of it twisted you up inside, and you tried to picture what that would even entail. You wanted desperately do feel another body against yours, touching you, kissing you, loving every inch of you, and there would be no greater partner than one that could sense exactly what you wanted. “I do,” you finally answered, partially pulling your hands away. “But… what would that mean for us…?”

**It makes you feel differently. You think** **_we_ ** **will be different.**

“Yeah.”

**You are afraid this is a bad thing.**

“Yeah…” Your shoulders drooped, and your fingers curled up against your mouth.

**But this would make you happy, and your happiness is mine.** You could feel him shift around you, and it almost felt like arms wrapping around you from behind. If he had a shoulder, you knew you’d lay your head against it.

“Don’t tell me you’re a romantic now…” you mumbled to him jokingly, and you felt his laugh. But you mentally retreated back, and paused to think before quietly adding, “I think pinning me to the wall would be too much right now…”

He shifted around you, this time daring to move against your sides and brush over your hips, but minding the boundary you saw in your mind and retreating again. It was a tentative touch, and you felt him ready to give you more should you just ask.  **What will we do?**

Your hands drew off of your face, one hugging yourself around your waist while the other stopped at your chin, fingers brushing against your lips as you leaned your head back against the couch. “Would you kiss me?”

He rose up, forming part of a body from your chest that weightlessly hovered before you. Though his sharp teeth flashed between his lips, they didn’t dare hurt you as he pressed his lips to yours and pushed his tongue into your mouth, making your breath catch in your throat. Dark’s hands pressed into the back of the couch on either side of your head, and you couldn’t resist reaching up to rest your hands on his sides, feeling his smooth, almost-yielding form beneath your hands as you kissed him back.

Truth be told, you didn’t even realize how desperate you’d been for this until you were resisting the urge to press yourself against him. But Dark knew you didn’t want to resist. He reached an arm around your waist and pulled you to himself, solidifying his chest so you wouldn’t sink into him. The feeling of a body against yours was all too welcome, and you started rubbing your legs together as you felt your excitement and eagerness growing. Then he rumbled, a contented sound, and it made you melt.

He broke the kiss and spoke barely an inch from your mouth.  **“You enjoy this a lot.”**

“I’ve  _ missed _ this a lot…” you said in response, opening your eyes to look at him.

His face nuzzled against your jaw.  **“Still think you need someone else for this?”**

You blushed at the mental image of being sandwiched between your symbiote and another human being and averted your eyes. “Maybe not  _ need _ , but…”

Dark chuckled at the possibility.  **“You sound** **_very_ ** **hungry for this.”**

“Ah… How much have you seen this in my mind again?”

**“Enough.”** His tone was amused, but he grazed his teeth over your jaw and lapped his tongue beneath it, eliciting a soft noise from you as you closed your eyes to the sensation again.  **“More?”**

“Yes…” you breathed, and his tongue glided over your neck before he kissed it and traveled down to your collarbone.

The farther he went, the more you wanted, and you couldn’t stand to keep your shirt on anymore, interrupting him to pull it off over your head and toss it to the floor. Dark’s hands ran down your sides, gripping onto your waist for a moment before sliding back up and over your chest where he kneaded his fingers into your breasts, mindful of his claws and only letting them go as far as to graze your skin. Your hands moved up and over his back, one stopping at his shoulders while the other moved to cradle the back of his head to keep him close to you, not that he would ever think to pull away with how eager he was to please you. Tendrils of his form moved over the rest of your body, like shapeless hands touching you. They moved along your back, down your sides, against your legs, dancing around where your desire was. You weren’t sure if you were prepared for it yet, already enjoying where his attention was now.

Without needing to give him the direction, he finally unclasped your bra and tossed it away, immediately pressing his face right into your chest and trailing his teeth teasingly over the sensitive skin of your nipples. As his mouth closed gently around it and sucked on it, a claw from one of his hands lightly stroked circles around the other. Your chest pushed out, and you moaned softly. The more he made you feel good, the more you wanted to reach between your legs and start rubbing yourself, and no sooner than you thought this than did his tendrils slip beneath your pants, grabbing your ass and tugging your hips to him as he started to tease over your cunt. You rolled your hips as he brushed himself right between your lips and against your eager clit, biting your lip and lifting your head to look down, and then up at him. The next touch came firmer and more devoted to your clit, and you gasped at the sensation and half-closed your eyes as your body rolled into it.

You wanted the rest of your clothes off, and Dark obliged, tugging your pants and your underwear off for you, but then he molded himself around your body, consuming your form in his and standing you up. The question in your mind existed for barely a second as you realized he was taking you to the bedroom. His form squeezed around you more than usual as you walked, unable to resist embracing your whole body, but his attention on your pussy didn’t wane, eliciting a whine when he rubbed you particularly hard before laying you in the bed and pulling away from you again. You spread your legs for him, and saw him form even more of his own body this time. He crawled over you, hands on either side of your body while his form continued to rub your clit and even began probing your entrance. But you watched him, trying to keep an even breath, and reached out to pull him to you and kiss him again. It was hard not to moan into his mouth, to show your appreciation in a probably excessively human way for him, but you felt his happiness with yours anyways and it only made you want to hold him tighter.

“Would you give me more…?” You breathed against his lips finally.

A smile split across his face, and he nuzzled into you.  **“Yes.”**

A new shape coalesced against your cunt, and you knew exactly what it was meant to do. You reached down and took it in your hand, guiding it to your hole where he immediately plunged it inside of you, pressing his hips into yours. Your gasp turned into a pleasured whine. The size was too perfect, but you made a noise when you felt the shape shift inside of you, pressing against your walls in such a way as to make you moan.

“God, I can’t believe you…” you said, awe-struck by it all.

Dark swelled with happiness.  **“And I’m all yours.”**

You strained to open your eyes to look at him, not expecting the statement. “And I’m yours…” you said back.

Then the cock inside you returned to its original shape, and he started rocking it into you. You held him close, pressing your face into his shoulder. Though he thrust himself inside you, his tendrils never ceased their own actions. In fact, where he was no longer giving your breasts attention, the tendrils spread up to do exactly that, alternating between rubbing against your nipples and massaging your breasts. His form still squeezed around your ass, gripping it and helping you rock your hips right back into him at his delectably slow pace. His touch on your lips and your clit, however, retreated partially, until it was nothing but ghostly teasing. You wanted it back, but the feeling faded as the two of you slowly increased the pace, rocking your hips together, plunging his cock deep inside you again and again. If he kept touching you so much in every spot, you wouldn’t last long, and you didn’t want it to end too soon.

You panted and whined into his shoulder, enjoying every thrust he gave you. He turned his head to lick your jaw and your neck some more, even biting down on your ear and growling sweetly into it as he wrapped his arms around your waist to hold your body against his again. For a moment, he stopped and ground himself into your cunt, making you moan and press your head back into the pillow. 

**“So many good noises,”** he commented in your ear.

You bit your lip and breathed a laugh. Before you could respond, he started thrusting again. “‘Cause you’re… making me feel good.”

**“Us,”** he corrected you.

But it took you a moment to process as you were too focused on how much he was fucking you. “Wh- Uh- Does this… make you feel good, too?”

**“Yes,”** he purred, slowing down for you.  **“Your brain tastes so good.”**

You furrowed your brow, but smiled and chuckled. “Don’t tell me you wanna eat me now.”

**“We could do that,”** he said, flashing a grin before swiping his tongue up one side of your face from your neck to your forehead.

You laughed, wiping away the excessive amount of drool, and then moaned loudly as his tendrils squeezed around you and rubbed hard against your clit. Your fingers dug into his shoulders as your body tensed against the intensity of the sensation. 

Then Dark was back in your ear, growling sweetly once again,  **“We want more.”**

You breathed hard as he rubbed your clit more. “Oh yeah… Oh yeah, we do…”

At that, he returned to thrusting hard into you, causing you to gasp audibly. One noise after another cried from your lips as he went all out now, giving attention to every spot that excited you. Even in the midst of it all, he kissed you again, slipping his tongue into your mouth and letting you moan against it. There was so much pleasure. Too much. You couldn’t even maintain the kiss as you had to open your mouth to breathe, and he merely turned and planted wet kisses along your cheek and your jaw and your neck. You whined and wrapped your legs around his waist and lost all focus to the feelings: Dark massaging your breasts, rubbing your nipples, your clit,  _ pounding _ into your pussy. You were so wet, and could hear it in every thrust. Within moments, your legs started to shake, and your moans increased in pitch as it all mounted and you finally came on his cock with a cry, holding onto him for dear life. His movements slowed, but he moved against you enough to prolong the height of it, making your whole body twitch into him more than a few times before finally withdrawing and letting you relax. Dark disappeared as you lay there panting and dazed, but you immediately felt him squeezing around you, embracing you. When you felt him on your hands, you squeezed back, smiling and lifting your hands to your mouth to kiss where he formed around them.

“Did you…  _ really _ enjoy that?” you asked, still just a bit skeptical.

**Yes** , he said in your mind again.  **Did not think we would like it this much.**

“I’m glad.” Your smile only grew at that. “Thank you.”

**We will be glad to do it again.**

You chuckled at that, rolling onto your side and pressing your face into your pillow. “I think we can save that for another time.”

With the experience leaving you surprisingly exhausted, you didn’t even realize you were falling asleep until the sheets were being pulled on top of you. Dark formed enough of a body for the two of you to cuddle, and you drifted away in his arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: The working title of this was "Self-Insert BULLSHIT" :o)


End file.
